Puppy of the Gods
by Lylar Marateahi
Summary: The almighty, powerful Sesshomaru is finally going to be taught a lesson in obedience.When Sesshomaru is turned into a puppy by the gods, will he finally learn some obedience and roll over to the will of the gods?
1. Chapter 1

Puppy of the Gods

By Vampire Fortune

Beta-ed by Nexx (My boyfriend) and Leah. They both have taken time out of their busy days to help me write this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Anything that you recognize, I do not own. I do own the plot and any original characters that you may find. If I did own Inu-Yasha, I won't be writing fan fiction and Kagome would be mated to Sesshomaru, not Inu-Yasha.

Chapter 0ne: The meeting with the Gods

Inu-no-Taisho was sitting around the garden with some old friends, which happened to be gods who were talking about his two sons, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha. The gods names were Amerterasu: guardian of people, Ama-tsu-kami: god of heaven, Bebazaiten: goddess of good luck, Haya-ji: god of wind, Izanami: divine mother, Nara-Kimi: goddess of thunder, Shichi-Fukujin: the seven gods of happiness, Kishi-Mojin: goddess of children, Susanoo: god of mischief and storm god.

Amerterasu and Susanoo were fighting again over something with Inu-no-Taisho was talking with Izanami. "Izana, I just don't know what got into my sons. Inu-Yasha is proud to have someone like Kagome at his side yet; he pushes her way like she is nothing but an old chew toy. I know he had a hard life but that doesn't give him the right to treat that girl like that. Don't think I like Sesshomaru any better, I swear if I wasn't here I will be smacked those two one the head so quick! He hates humans this and that. I thought when he got that little girl, and let her call him father. He was finally got rid of that stick of ice up his ass. But I was wrong. Where did I go wrong with that pup, I showed him not all humans are bad."

Bebazaiten patted his shoulder, "I know, no matter what you do it is never right. Too bad there is a way to show him about humans."

Nara sat there drinking her tea when an idea comes to her "I know I will hit him with lighting until he learns his lessons. That should knock him off of his throne."

Kishi slapped Nara crossed the head "you don't want to hurt the pup. I would say turn him to a dog and make him live with a human so he could find out how they worked."

Susanoo turned away from Amerterasu and looked at Kashi "Are you nuts? This Sesshomaru we are talking about. He would kill someone and who in the world would take in a demon lord turned into a puppy?"

Amerterasu looked at everyone and blinked "Kagome would, look how she treats Shippo and Inu-Yasha. It doesn't matter if they are a demon or not they are pack."

Inu-no-Taisho was sitting there listening to Nara and Kishi talking and come up with an idea that may just work for his cold-hearted son of his. "I just come up with an idea, Nara I need to use your lighting, Izana I need your magic. You are going to hit Sesshomaru with this magic lighting where he turns to a dog where you will send him to Kagome's time and make sure they meet one way or other. Kishi I want you to talk to Rin, and I will be taking over the Western Lands since my son is not going to be around."

All the gods looked at him, Amerterasu walked over to him and knocked him on the head "have you lost your mind! You can't run the western lands, your dead!"

Izanami looked at her and then back at Inu "I will let you live your life again but Sesshomaru must fell in love with Kagome and you can't push them together. That will be our job. Now let's get started.

The sky was clouded and darkens by the moment. The breeze was light but heavy with the smell of rain and wildflowers. Rin was sitting in the meadow making flowers crown when there heard the thunder rolling towards them. Jaken was complaining about Rin like normal. Sesshomaru sat under the maple tree, eyes closed but not unaware of his surroundings. "Father, It looks like it is going to storm." Rin asked as she heard the thunder in the distance.

Jaken growled as much as a toad could growl. "Insignificant human, the great and terrible Lord Sesshomaru would never let a creature as lowly as you call him father. Only the purest blood children of his could call him such honor!"

Sesshomaru didn't open his eyes while he throws a pebble that smacks Jaken in the forehead knocking him out. "Come Daughter. We must seek shelter. The winds are brewing. Jaken will find us, Leave him."

The winds howled and thunder rolled as the group made their way through the hellish storm. The leaves and branches were flying around them as they made their way to the nearest cavern. Suddenly, lighting stuck Sesshomaru, it wasn't normal lighting. It glowed purple-ish blue and seems to make Sesshomaru glowed for a second before disappearing from sight.

There stood in his place was a man that looked similar to Sesshomaru. He was about 6'3" in height, Jagged stripes of purple on each cheek, the same moonlight white hair Two swords on his right hip, one across his back. The amour had bone spikes coming out of shoulders, black and red with blue stripes. It was the Great Lord himself, Inu-No-Tashio: The great father of Lord Sesshomaru. Rin recognized him the paintings that hung on the walls of the fortress.

Inu-No-Taisho looked at the child that he thought as granddaughter, "Hello Rin. My name is Tashio, but you may call me Grandfather. Your father is on the most important mission and he is sorry that he couldn't tell you goodbye but he asked me to take care of you while he is gone."

Rin took one look at Inu-No-Tashio and ran behind the nearest tree. Wishing that her father were there. Ah-Uh could be seen coming over the hill with Jaken hanging out his mouth. Upon seeing Inu-No-Tashio, Ah-Uh bowed their heads. Rin quickly hid behind her favorite bodyguards.

A woman stepped out of the woods; she glowed with a celestial light. Her kimono was a darkest blue with white clouds on the hems and sleeves. Her midnight blue hair floated in the wind as her eyes sparkled with kindness that only she seen in Lady Kagome's eyes. "Tashio, You are already scared the poor child to death. Hello dearest, my name is Nara. It's all right, little one. Tashio won't hurt you. If he does, I will zap him with my lighting." She held out her hand towards Rin. "Your father is going to be away for a while but you ever need me, just blow this whistle and I will be there. Tashio will take good care of you. Listen to him and be good, which I know you will be. I must leave now, Rin but I will be back in a week's time." She turned to Tashio, "Be good and Stay out of trouble. Kagome is in the village where the Goshinboku tree is located." With that, Nara disappeared as quietly and quickly as she appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta-ed by Nexx (My boyfriend) and Leah. They both have taken time out of their busy days to help me write this story. Also sorry for the long wait, I had to reformat my computer and I lost everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Anything that you recognize, I do not own. I do own the plot and any original characters that you may find. If I did own Inu-Yasha, I won't be writing fan fiction and Kagome would be mated to Sesshomaru, not Inu-Yasha.

Chapter Two: Bad Puppy

It was a beautiful spring morning in Tokyo when a Toyota pulled into the local shelter parking lot. The building was a standard cement building with a large kennels in the back and yard showcasing the different breeds they have. The windows were high and arched with dogs and cats painted on the walls. The family stepped out of the car. The driver was a tall woman dressed in a pretty royal blue blouse with pressed black slacks, the passenger door opened and a elderly gentleman that was complaining about his knees, the backseat door opened and teenager young boy jumped up and rushed to doors of the building. It was Nodoka Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, and Toshihiro Higurashi they were looking for the perfect birthday gift to find Kagome. She was turning 18 the next day, and they didn't feel that Inu-Yasha was protecting her fully. Nodoka knew that Kagome didn't love Inu-Yasha anymore. Too many problems with his past girlfriend from what she knew of the situation. The young woman working behind the desk smiled at them, "welcome to 'Second Chance Shelter' my name is Aki. How can I assist you today?" She popped her bubblegum at the end of her sentence. Nodoka started to speak but was cut off by this lady, "We have a lot of fine animals looking for a second chance!" Nodoka nods politely, "We are looking for a medium to large size pup, anywhere from 6 months to 2 years old. My daughter does a lot of mountain climbing and long hikes while she is helping third world villages around the world. We are looking for a good traveling partner and as well as a protector." Aki smiled and nodded like a bubblehead doll, "Oh course, we should have the perfect dog back in the large dog kennels." She quickly made her way to the back kennels with a slight skip in her step. "We have over 50 dogs in the kennels. So please take your time and just ring the bell if you need anymore assistance or have any questions, we are always happy to help!" Souta took the left side of the room; Toshihiro took the right side of the room while Nodoka walked outside to see the dogs that were playing in the outside kennels. They each picked 1 dog to show and chose from, since only Kagome deserved but also need the best dog they offered. They already been to 3 different kennels and haven't found the perfect dog. Souta chosen a Great Dane since they were known to be excellent guard dogs as well great dogs all around. Toshihiro picked a German shepherd which was known for they great sense of loyalty and protectiveness over their families. Nodoka was outside looking at the kennels when she stops a dog in a cage all by itself, the dog was a large size Samoyed breed type of dog. It was pure white with a slightly thicker silver white strip going down around his shoulder to the back right leg. He eyes were pure liquid golden, unique on any breed of dogs. Nodoka called over Souta and Toshihiro to look at the dog when a shelter worker quickly walked over to them. "Please, don't care near that dog. It's untamable and it's dangerous. We are schedule to put the dog down cause of its behavior." Nodoka looked over at the stressed worker, "What do you mean, Put down? This dog looks like it completely healthy dog. There is no reason for it to be put down." The worker seemed to get more frazzled the longer they stood and talked, "Madam, The dog almost bitten someone in the throat today while they were feeding him. We can't let a dangerous dog like this, be in the public. It must be put down." Nodoka couldn't and won't believe what she is hearing. An animal being put down cause it lashes out at someone who it doesn't know and felt like it was being threaten. Nodoka made up her mind; she couldn't just leave the poor animal to his fate. This is the one that she wanted Kagome to have. "Bring me the papers and leash, I wish to adopt this animal. You call yourselves, a second chance shelter yet you have written off this animal without giving it a chance." The frazzled worker quickly got his supervisor seeing how serious Nodoka was. The supervisor quickly made his way over to her and smiled, "Madam, I heard that we may have a small problem with the dog that you wish to adopt. We can't be responsible if we let you adopt this dog. It's a dangerous dog, and I fully agree that it should be given a chance but it is not possible. This dog must be put down." Nodoka stared at the supervisor, "This is the dog that I wanted to adopt. I am adopting this dog. I can prove to you that this dog shouldn't be put down." The supervisor just nodded his head, "Well Madam, I understand your point of view but my staff and I feel this dog is just too dangerous-." Nodoka cut him off in middle of his long-winded speech about the shelter's policy on dangerous dogs. "Look, We can do it the easy way or the hard way, but either way, I am taking this dog. I can prove to you that he isn't dangerous. Just a very scared dog since you obviously doesn't know how to handle him. Now, I want him in a large empty kennel outside, just by myself and I will prove to you that this dog isn't dangerous like you think it is." 


	3. Chapter 3

Beta-ed by Nexx and Leah. They both have taken time out of their busy days to help me write this story. Also sorry for the long wait, I had to reformat my computer and I lost everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Anything that you recognize, I do not own. I do own the plot and any original characters that you may find. If I did own Inu-Yasha, I won't be writing fan fiction and Kagome would be mated to Sesshomaru, not Inu-Yasha.

Chapter Three: The new home

Nodoka was waiting for the supervisor to get the dog from the cage. There were two burly guys with two rabies pole that stepped into the cage, the dog was growling and snarling while trying to jump at the workers. Nodoka couldn't believe how rough they were treating the dog; she knew the dog was just acting on its natural instincts.

Nodoka stepped into a room that was 12 x 14 waiting for them to bring the dog in. The workers were forcing the dog in with the rabies poles. "Madam, for personal concern we are leaving at least one pole on him at all times in case he goes to attack. We can overpower him." The dog growled and snapped at the guards as they led him in, trying to overpower them and break the poles to get loose. The hairs were standing up on the back of his neck. She watched and waited for the workers to clear the room before getting to his level. One knee to the ground, one bent slightly watching silently and calmly for the dog to do what it wanted. She knew she couldn't and wouldn't crowd the dog. For he was in a strange place was treated with threatening situation. He saw her, and took a step back, bearing his fangs and growling at her. "Yes boy, I am not going to harm you, touch you or even step towards you. I am here to be a friend and possibly someone who would look after you." She let out her arm, palm faced up, fingers pointed down. In case he does decide to bite, he would bite the fleshly part of her hand. "Come when you are ready, I will not move."He continues to growls and takes a step back. She stares back at him and lets out a soft whimper to see what he does. He growling lowered a bit and he broke eye contact. Never moving from her spot, she continues to try and coax him out of his defensive position. his ears slowly flattened out and his growling stopped. He took a step towards her cautiously. "It's ok boy, No one is going to hurt you. If you want, I could see if I can get that nasty pole off you." He slowly took another step towards her. "Come one, If you let me I can take you home and someone I know will love you and deeply care for you." He took another step towards and started to sniff her hand. She doesn't move her hand until she gets a signal from the dog in front of her. The dog calmly sniffs some more before licking her hand. She softly runs her thumb over his muzzle, spoke softly to him. "Nice to meet you, my name is Nodoka." He nipped her hand slightly. "May I take off the pole?" He bows his head slightly, letting her have access to his neck, where she slips off the nasty pole.

Souta Higurashi, and Toshihiro Higurashi saw that Nodoka had the dog's trust. Souta knew not to scare the unfamiliar dog, taking small steps towards the duo: he spoke calmly to the dog. "Hello, there. May I come closer? I would also like to meet you." Toshihiro sat back and watch the events; he knew that if too many people made known to the dog that it would get freaked out. So he waited his turn.

The dog just watched the young boy that was walking towards him slowly, keeping one eye on the woman, and one on the young boy. The dog softly growled and showed his teeth. The woman softly spoke to him, "easy boy, he means no harm. It is ok." The young boy put out his hand so the dog could get a scent from him and try to garge his reaction. The dog sniffed the hand but showed teeth at him in warning. Nodoka knew he was one woman dog, which she liked for Kagome. Toshihiro stepped forward and got the same reaction as Souta did.

Nodoka pet the dog and smiled, "Would you like to come home with us? I have a daughter that would be perfect for you." The dog perked up and barked at her while wagging his tail. He could get away from the cages. "If you are calm, I won't put anything on you. I need you to act calm, I will take you home with me. You act up, you will be put in a cage by the bad men again."

The dog walked proudly next to Nodoka and keeps a close eye on everything around him. Nodoka walked up the counter and spoke to the young girl. " I want to buy this dog, how much is this dog?" The young girl was shocked. This dog just tired to rip someone's throat out and this woman just spend less 15 minutes with it and it was tame dog In her eyes.

"That dog is 10,000 yens. (123 US dollars), I also have a collar for him and a leash. I recommend that you take the dog to your vet since he won't let ours look at him. I am happy to see that we didn't have to put him to down. Have a wonderful day, and Thank you for coming to 'Second Chances".

Nodoka climbed into the backseat with the dog while Toshihiro drove the family home. Kagome was due home any time today, seeing that she has test coming up in the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Beta-ed by Nexx and Leah. They both have taken time out of their busy days to help me write this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Anything that you recognize, I do not own. I do own the plot and any original characters that you may find. If I did own Inu-Yasha, I won't be writing fan fiction and Kagome would be mated to Sesshomaru, not Inu-Yasha.

Chapter Four: Kagome's Homecoming

Kagome was doing some homework as well cooking the family's dinner when the car pulled up and her family poured in. "hey Sis, guess what!" Souta cried out as he came around the doorway.

Kagome smiled at her little brother "go wash up for dinner and tell me then" As she put the dishes on the table. Nodoka was outside letting the puppy doing his business after the 35 minute car drive and let him scout out the area that was the house and yard. Toshihiro was helping someone at the gate but would be in the house in a moment. She knew that Kagome would be surprised and happy that she got the puppy. Quickly, He was back at her side waiting to go into the house.

When Nodoka come in with the puppy, "Kagome happy birthday and it's not every day that my only daughter turns 18." The puppy in question started at the young woman and went up to nuzzle her leg. For some reason, she instantly calmed him and he knew that no matter what, she was his to protect. He wasn't sure why he feel like that but he did.

Kagome stared at the puppy, it reminder of the time she saw Sesshomaru turned into a full demon. "Mom, you shouldn't have. He a beautiful dog, did you name him yet?" Souta and Toshihiro all sat around the table watching them, "no I thought you would know the perfect name for him, after all he is your dog. He will be traveling with you from now on.

She handed Kagome some dog food, which she put in front of him. "Hello there, you are a beautiful dog, did you know that? After we both eat, we will go outside and get to know each other better." Kagome put her hand out, taking a chance knowing he will either bite it or smell it. He chooses to smell it, and rubbed his head across her hand. "Nice to meet you too now if you will eat please" Taking one bite of the food, he turned his nose up. Not understanding why, Kagome took a small bite of the food. "EW, that is just wrong, my little handsome boy will never eat that again," she went to the freezer and pulled out some meat and gave it to him. "Here you go, only the best for my puppy."

Nodoka looks over at her daughter "Did you choose a name yet, sweetie. Be mindful he has a temperament on him he will fight back."

Kagome smiled at her mother, "Yep, I named him after one of my favorite Stephen King's books which was Cujo. You said yourself he has a temperament problem. So which makes the name is more perfect?" then she went back to feed Sesshomaru and headed for the shower.

While in the shower Cujo opened the door with his nose and peeked into the bathroom. He saw something that was purple and lacy lying next to Kagome's dirty clothes. Not knowing what it was, He picked it up and started to chew on it. When he heard the shower shut off, he quickly left the bathroom and started to go downstairs where Souta and Toshihiro was watching TV. "Mom, The puppy has Kagome's Throng!" Nodoka tapped the nose of Cujo. "Drop it!" Cujo shook his head and playful growled at her. It was a game to him. Kagome come running down when she heard Souta yell. "Bad Cujo, Give me that." She tried to get him to drop it by pulling it but it was quickly becoming a tug of war match between the two of them. After about a 15 minute run around the house, Cujo finally drop it causing Kagome to fall onto her butt with a pair very soaked throng. Kagome shook her head, "Come on, We need to get to sleep." The dog jumped up on the bed and sprawled out across the pillow and bed.

Kagome laughed and pushed him out of the way. The dog rolled back over and barked. "Oh shut up and move fatty." The dog glared at her. Kagome laughed. She pushed him once again and hopped in bed. She pulled up the blankets and went to sleep. She woke up bright and early the next morning, ate and prepared some lunch for the gang.

The dog came downstairs and began to bark. "You want to go out boy?" The dog barked again. Kagome grabbed his leash and started for the dog. Cujo began to growl; it grabbed the leash and tossed it away. He looked at her, his eyes saying, "I don't need a leash, I am already obedient." Kagome just shrugged and open the door. Sesshomaru ran out and did his business. He came back in and lied down near Kagome. Kagome finished making the lunch and began to prepare to leave for Feudal era. "But don't worry I will be back soon." She hugged Souta, Toshihiro and Nodoka and left the room to get dressed.

Kagome threw her stuff in the well and grabbed Cujo. She tried to lift him up but he was too big. "Oh well, you will just have to jump in." Kagome jumped in with Cujo after her. The bright blue light engulfed her and she emerged on the other side of the well. Kagome pondered how she would lift Cujo out of the well. She climbed out and began to call Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha appeared quickly with Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara following after. Inuyasha can you go get Cujo out of the well.

"Who?"

"Cujo my dog."

"Your dog?"

"Yes, my dog."


End file.
